April Showers
by Forever Free Evergreen
Summary: Turnabout's fair play, as they say R


**Disclaimer & note:**_ I do not own X-men Evolution just the words below._

_That & I was previously known as _Carefree Luminary _for all those who used to know me._

**_#qXp#_**

If ever there was a time for a mutant could gain the power to turn back time, Kurt would gladly shave off all his fur just for the chance that said mutant could take him back in time to before April the first. That way, he could warn his past self about the consequences for pranking Logan and not have to clean and scrub the entire pool from top to bottom.

Okay, sure seeing the Xavier Institute's Mr Sunshine's face turn crimson after drinking a whole bottle of tabasco hot sauce disguised as a beer was a right laugh for everyone to see, perhaps it had been a touch overkill to mix syrup and feathers into the swimming pool water knowing that the stubborn berserker would rather dive into a pool than try to lap water from the tap. Whatever the case, upon no longer feeling the heat emanating from inside his mouth, Logan's own personal volcano erupted big time by the time he rose from the pool covered in syrup and feathers.

Now that the elf thought about it, perhaps it would have been better letting Logan kill him instead of teleporting away knowing that the Professor would calm the regenerator down before allowing an appropriate punishment be issued that did not include the prankster being run ragged through Wolverine's personal version of Ninja Warrior.

And so, here he was, at the bottom of an empty pool scrubbing away at what remained of the gloop that had not come off under the earlier hosing he had given it earlier on in the day. It was times like now, during the comeuppance of his pranks that he wished that he was not so much of a devious prankster.

"You know, you really had this coming" A familiar voice mentioned from up above him.

"Danke, Katzchen. Anything else incredibly obvious that you wish to state?" Kurt replied as he inclined his head upward to look at his best friend who was standing near the edge of the pool to look down at him.

Hearing the teasing tone in his voice, indicating that he was just making some light banter, Kitty was unable to contain her grin as she looked around for something obvious to point out to the fuzzy elf that was her best friend.

"Well, now that you mention it, you missed a spot there…and there…and-"

Ducking down as Kurt lobbed one of the small hand brushes he had for the more stubborn of stains on the pool wall, Kitty giggled as she cautiously peeked over the edge preparing to go intangible the moment she saw him throw something else her way.

"With observational powers such as yours, I'm amazed the Professor hasn't given you a special place on the team as the stater of the obvious" Kurt joked as he got back to scrubbing the bottom of the pool.

"And I'm amazed all the guys you pranked both here and at school haven't banded together to get back at you" Kitty quickly retorted sitting herself down on the pool's edge to watch the elf slave away.

"Aw, come on! They weren't that bad!" Kurt threw back ceasing in his punishment duties so as to argue proper with the phase shifter.

"I don't think Scott would agree with that after what you did to his car last April" Kitty pointed out referring to the elf's harmless scheme of changing the locks and ignition of Scott's sports car without him knowing.

"He got to walk to school with Jean for a week before it was sorted. They sure took their time coming home from school- if you know what I mean" Kurt added cheekily causing Kitty blush slightly as he caught on to what was being implied.

"Okay…Well…How about when you swapped all the covers of Jamie's comics with that of Ray and Roberto's nude magazines?" Kitty challenged remembering how the youngest member of the school was red in the face for days afterwards.

"Kitty, Jamie's a growing boy. He was bound to come under the influence of girls over comics sooner or later" Kurt pointed out.

"That didn't mean you had to do that to him! He couldn't look at a single girl in the mansion without blushing until the Professor removed the memories of what you did" Kitty threw back.

"At least now he knows what a women looks like underneath her-!"

With a loud splat, Kurt suddenly found himself with a face and mouth full of wet cloth with enough force behind it to knock him off balance leaving him sitting in the puddle of ankle deep water gathered in the deepest part of the pool. Having not expected such a result, Kitty could not help but laugh out loud at Kurt's misfortune and wishing she had a camera to have captured the moment.

"I don't think there's enough water in the pool for you to take a dip just yet, Kurt" She said between giggles.

Pulling the rag off his face, Kurt merely looked up at Kitty with a look well known to her prompting the brunette to begin running towards the mansion before he could get back at her. Sadly, with Kurt's power of teleportation, running could only get her so far before the blue elf could literally appear in a puff of smoke.

Having not moved from his position in the pool, Kurt teleported himself to above roughly where Kitty would be by the time he reappeared. When he did reappear however, he had somehow managed to take the surrounding water with him so that, when he appeared in the air just above Kitty, the water plummeted straight down onto the teen causing her to scream in shock at the sudden downpour before Kurt collided with her having not expected her to stop in her tracks so suddenly.

"Ah, sorry, Kitty! Didn't mean to take the pool with me!" Kurt apologised as he caught Kitty round the waist to prevent knocking her to the ground. "I didn't even know I could do that!"

"Well, now you know!" Kitty snapped as she phased herself out of Kurt's arms and made for the mansion only to pause as she remembered who she was with and rounded back on the elf before he had a chance to teleport himself out of her wrath. "My room. Now"

While normally, under better circumstances, Kurt would have made some joke about the two of them not being at that stage in their relationship, the elf was smart to know that it would be much safer to just comply with her orders unless he wanted to wake up partially phased into who knows what the girl had in mind.

Obliging with her order, Kurt teleported the two to Kitty's own room and quickly teleported back out before she could order her to do anything more for her other than perhaps drop off a few of the more fluffier towels he knew Amara had brought with her when she had returned from her trip home during Christmas break. Easily finding the towels stowed away in a corner of the shower room closest to the magma manipulator, Kurt teleported back to Kitty's room to give her his token of apology only to freeze up at the sight before him.

Not in the mood to remove her clothes the old fashioned way, Kitty merely grabbed the damp articles of clothing and phased them off leaving her in only her knickers when Kurt had reappeared in her room.

"Uh…T-T-Towels! Here's your towels" Was all Kurt managed to blurt out tearing his eyes away from Kitty's figure and teleporting away.

Within minutes he was practically drowning himself in a very cold shower as he tried to forget the images that had practically been burned into his retinas.

"Dummkopf!" He swore in his native tongue as he banged his head multiple times against the shower wall. "Man, Kurt, you have really stepped in it this time!"

True, he had once had a crush on the petite female currently plaguing his mind but that had been when they had first met more than a couple years ago. While they had both talked and agreed that they could be nothing more than best friends, it did not stop either of them from bunking together in one bed on occasion if just for the comforting embrace after all that has been happening to and around them.

Despite the fact that the two of them were close enough to be considered an actual couple, they both had their own respective relationships with someone else even if said relationships were currently in separate rough patches. To suddenly be given a view of girl he had once loved now that she had become more developed since they had first met, Kurt was finding it very hard to remind himself about Amanda who he was supposed to be with at this point in time instead of his best friend who was supposed to be going out with Lance- unless this was one of their breakup periods, that is.

Too wrapped up in his own thoughts, completely oblivious to who might pick up on them, Kurt did not notice the temperature of the water cascading down on him change from cold to hot until steam started to rise nor that he was alone until a slender pair of arms encircled him from behind.

"What's the matter, Kurt? Is this your first time seeing a real girl in the nude?" Kitty teasingly whispered into his ear. "Don't tell me you and Amanda haven't gone that far yet"

While knowing that she would be coming after him eventually, Kurt definitely reckoned that Kitty had been spending _way _too much time with him if this is what she had in mind for payback. This was bold even for him.

"Just because chicks dig the fuzzy dude means the fuzzy dude has to get down with them within the first few dates" Kurt somehow managed to reply calmly despite feeling like his heart was trying to jump up his throat at what he was feeling against his back.

"Wait. So you and Amanda haven't…you know…done it?" Kitty asked actually sounding surprised.

"We have kissed. Just…not gone that far yet in our relationship" Kurt admitted craning his neck so he could look into the brunette's surprised eyes. "Is this really the best of times and places to be asking _that_?"

"Hey, you got to see me. Don't you know that turnabout's fair play?" Kitty cheekily threw back despite blushing as she turned Kurt around so that they were now facing each other before wrapping her arms around his neck. "Besides, I've been dying to know if you're furry _everywhere_ ever since we met"

"Well, now you know- although you could have probably just asked" Kurt could not help but remark cheekily himself.

"And send your poor little mind into the gutter? No thanks!" Kitty threw back playfully. "But…I can ask you to stay single once you and Amanda split up, can I?"

"I'll try and see that we stay together until you and Lance have another 'breakup', if that's what you're asking" Kurt replied catching with what Kitty was not saying. "Providing our next date is somewhere more romantic than a shower stall"

Smiling softly despite glowing like a setting sun, Kitty gave Kurt a peck on the cheek in thanks before phasing through him and the shower wall leaving the fuzzy elf alone to his thoughts.

Having lived most of his life as a mutant, even before coming to America, Kurt could not help but wonder if things were finally looking up for him after all the misfortune he had been put through over the course of his life. Then again, he still had to finish cleaning the pool as well as every other job Logan was sure to have for him to do whenever he thought he would have a free minute. At least he knew he had something to look forward to- if he survived

**_#qXp#_**

_Be honest with this one, folks. I think I might be losing my touch in this pairing._

_Review if possible & until next time_

_Watch this space & peace out!_


End file.
